Zaria R. Blackmoore
Duchess''' Zaria Reneigh Blackmoore''' (Born '''Zaria Perrington Reneigh', 15 December, 9 L.C.)'' is the current Countess of Blackmoore, as well as Chapter Master of the Alterac Silver Hand Chapter, also known as The Citrine Eagle, and Duchess of Astordale. Formerly living in Stormwind City, Zaria now resides in the Blackmoore Manor in Eastern Lordaeron. (This page will perpetually be a work in progress.)'' ---- = History Abridged = ---- Born to Deborah Reneigh, an Alteraci triage nurse, and Matthew Blackmoore, a member of the House of Blackmoore, Zaria was preened, along with her twin sister Avirin Q. Reneigh to be the heir to the families wealth, should their parents be deceased. Though, her and her sister were born at the unfortunate time of the Siege of Alterac after its betrayal to the Alliance of Lordaeron, meaning the family might have lived in turmoil a long time if not for their fathers Lordaeronian nobility status. Offering the family their ticket to safety, as they had predicted conditions in the North would only worsen with the sudden events, their father had chosen to move their family south to live within the walls of Stormwind City, where all was well for the time, as Zaria was being preened to be one of the potential heirs to the families holdings and wealth. It was within Stormwind where her mother taught the tenants of the light, and where her father taught the twins the value of the Three Virtues Around the age of fifteen is when it all almost fell apart. Even though this was the day she was officially rewarded with her grandmothers family armor, the day after made the event sour. Her sister had ran away in the middle of the night, nowhere to be found, and Zaria could do no less than blame herself. She made an unsuccessful attempt on her own life with the blade atop her new helm. It was then her father decided it was time for Zaria to find her calling in the world, to become an Aspirant of the Silver Hand. She was taken as a squire rather quickly under Sir Lael Darrowforth, who trained her in mastery in the understanding in the three virtues, and expertise in the use of a halberd. Sadly however, this man would not see through with the full squireship with his death a month before her knighting. She received his halberd, which was named Echo for the reverberating echos it created smashing against plate and stone, almost like a tuning fork. She was taken under the wing of Dame Ballinda Dayglow for a short year, which led to her official knighting. Dame Zaria P. Reneigh the Lighthearted was born, for her overly friendly mannerisms and kind-hearted nature. During her squiring, Zaria received the opportunity to attend the Royal University of Stormwind, as her family was a noble house, and the University had accepted the nobles of other lands with their falling. She was encouraged to work towards a Mastery in Finance, and with it, co-founded and aided in the operation of the Trade District Bank. Ever wonder where that auction house fee went? Well, there's your answer. The bank as of recent is under operation by Mister Perrington, Zaria's title of Chief Operating Officer is a recent development, but Mister Perrington still operates the entire bank as he is stubborn, and fears retirement. Participation in Combat War on the Lich King Zaria quickly latched onto the idea of unity between the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn promised by Tirion Fordring, becoming a Knight of the Argent Crusade for a brief time, participating in the conquering of the Crusader's Pinnacle. At the dawning of the Argent Tournament, the Dame had received some dire news from home, a package from her father, which held a letter, which read: ''"Dearest Daughter, I regret to inform you that your mother has passed away. She died knowing you love her, and wanted me to say the same to you. She also wanted you to have these.. Love, Dad" The Dames mother had fallen while on her ventures to Northrend, and she was quite crushed by the ordeal, but, enclosed in the package provided by her father was her mothers box of recipes. She had chosen to open a bake stand on the tournament grounds to provide the champions and spectators of the Argent Tournament with delicious baked goods, an homage to her mother. This is where she had found that apparent passion for baking. It was a confusing time as well, for she had developed a customer base with similar names Lysenna Vandire, and Lynnesta Val'kirn. Through both of them, fast friendships were formed. With Lynnesta, a common love of baking, though fledgling and minimal for them both. With great efforts on both of their parts, they divulged a wondrous and profound skill in the craft of baking. But, for the time being the passion would be short lived, as she was sent to stand in front of the Icecrown Citadel, along with her newfound Quel'dorei companion, to deal with the occasional swarms of undead that would attempt to penetrate the complex. Lynnesta would take this time to introduce Zaria to what Zaria now reveres as the beverage of the titans, coffee. With the help of a good deal of caffeine, and long chats throughout the long nights of standing guard against the Scourge menace, Zaria and Lynnesta's friendship would be sealed for a long time to come. She remained there until the fall of the Lich King, when she'd get to return home for a short time to grieve with her father. The Cataclysm After the Shattering, Zaria had left Northrend with many of the Crusaders to aid in the reclamation of the Western Plaguelands. This didn't last long of course, quickly retiring from the Crusade to aid a small strike force in fighting the Twilight's Hammer, and aid the dragonflights in the struggle against Deathwing using a sword and shield, taking the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. Nearing the end of this campaign she was pulled from action on account of a personal bout with a Twilight Drake ending poorly for Dame Blackmoore. The dragon had given her burns from the indirect heat of its breath, and, as she fell unconscious, the drake stepped onto her hips upon takeoff, physically crushing and snapping her hips. Pandaria ]] The venture to Pandaria was quite eventful for the Highlord, even though she was forced to sit out on the Alliance's pay, and sent into a long vacation for her healing burns and crushed hips, she managed to venture out and explore the lands on her own. Meeting the locals of the Valley of the Four Winds, venturing through the Krasarang Wilds and stumbling upon a tauren camp, where she quickly befriended them, and learned how to speak Taurahe to a moderate degree. Along her trips across the various lands of the mystical and mysterious Pandaria, Zaria had come along an old friend, Miss Val'kirn would become a shining star in her life once more, and once again, the two would get to share a long bout of bonding in a cold region of the world, the two seemingly having a natural affinity to mountainous regions. They explored the summit together, and even had their first taste of Kafa together. Through their adventures the stumbled upon quite a good deal. Though, there was something missing, the one thing to make the trip worth it. A visit to the Temple of the White Tiger to regale the great Xuen, of course. There, a show of strength was needed to remain, and strength in unity they showed to the monks of the temple. Zaria had proved herself, and it seemed as if her wounds would no longer hinder her. And with this, her final adventure in Pandaria was complete, all until the Siege.. Upon the Siege of Orgrimmar, Zaria was fit enough to fight once more. Although she had considerable trouble because of the lack of spacing between the joints of her hips, she was able to offer the Alliance aid in the form of healing, sitting back in the medical tents and tending to the wounded. This problem was later resolved with multiple surgeries. This is also where she managed to find one of her mounts, stealing it from Garrosh's Horde. She chose to name the beast Rocky, and, seldom uses him as a mount. Draenor Every Wednesday and Thursday nights for three hours each night, Zaria voyages off to Draenor to savagely slaughter the Iron Horde. But only for exactly three hours, once again taking up the sword and board to take the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. Deployment to Tanaan Along with various members of the Grand Alliance, Highlord Blackmoore offered her Alterac Chapter to aid in the Invasion of Tanaan Jungle. As of present, the Citrine Eagle is a supporting force alongside those who wish to claim and conquer the savage lands of Tanaan in order to stop the menace of the Fel Horde. A Sudden Surge in Influence Zaria was quick to hear the call of her motherlands, joining the City-State of Alterac to aid in the defense of her birth lands. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, she was more than welcome to join Alterac's Order of the Citrine Eagle, an order of Alteraci paladins that was previously under the leadership of Gandic Morthain. Upon becoming apart of the City-State, she strives to prove to her Alteraci kin that she was more than worthy of a more prominent role within the City-State. Countess of Blackmoore Soon after joining the City-State of Alterac, Dame Blackmoore began fraternizing with a Miss Myriany Harrow, who was set to be the future Duchess of Gavenstead, a Duchy in Eastern Lordaeron. Their friendship was quickly forged and trust between the two, and Almar MacEntire, the Duke of Gavenstead, even with Alterac's tensions with the Duchy. The MacEntire's were more than generous with Dame Blackmoore, offering her a province on Darrowmere Lake, which she graciously accepted, and named after her family. And thus, the County of Blackmoore was born, and Zaria was now a Countess. This loyalty to the MacEntire's brought about mistrust to the Upper Echelon of the City-State, and the new Countess was left under scrutiny for some time, all up until Gavenstead fell to massive waves of undead. Under rule the County of Blackmoore has seen great improvements, and is one of the major breadbaskets to the City-State of Alterac. Even though it is located in Eastern Lordaeron, its location on the Thondroril River is ideal for shipping goods into Hillsbrad. Highlord of the Citrine Eagle Countess Blackmoore had been a prominent part of the Order of the Citrine Eagle ever since her joining. She was unaware that, when the Highlord controlling the Order began to neglect the Order and shirk his duties, she would be in line to become the next Highlord. The day would come when Highlord Morthain would shrik responsibility for the order, and his title was relinquished from him. The Order was left without a leader. Even with the mistrust of the Countess in the City-State, Kaiser Wolfheart had granted her the oppurtunity to lead the Order in a new beginning, claiming that the light shined upon her, and would bless her in her endeavors under the Order of the Citrine Eagle. Under her control, the Order itself has been fully disbanded in favor of becoming an official chapter of the Silver Hand, under the Arch-chapter of Stormwind. This has offered the new Silver Hand Chapter the opportunity to participate in a continent spanning council known as The Court of Uther, and, the Chapter has been thriving. Long live the Highlord. Duchy of Astordale As of recent, Countess Blackmoore has had her eyes set on lands north of her own, at the very end of the Thondroril River, in a valley deep within the northern mountains of Lordaeron. Astordale was once a proud farming nation, which like all provinces of Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. The former duchy had long since been populated by fleeing necromancers and thieves. This was the place where the massive waves of undead that conquered Gavenstead were created, the claiming of this lands was to ensure this threat would never come to pass again. The Countess, with her own armies, a group of Alteraci volunteers, and the Stoneward Host all banded together in order to lay siege to the Duchies capital city of Hawkenforth, which was led to a swift victory. And thus, the Countess became the Duchess of Astordale on claim and conquer. The Duchy of Astordale is presently under construction, while the major city of Hawkenforth is near completion, the outlying territories have yet to be fully restored and reclaimed. Most of the major farmlands are corrupted by dark scourge magics, and constant cleansing needs to be done to ensure the lands will be sufficient for use once more. The Shade On a fateful day the Highlord was swept away mysteriously by some entity known as the Shade, a being of pure shadow, dead set on the suffering and pain of his victims. Luckily for the Highlord, the Citrine Eagle caught on quickly from some tips from the pair vying for her love at the time, both receiving letters of her capture. It was a rather quick rescue, as the Citrine Eagle along with Ithalin Belados, Alverdo Blackmoore, Losaine Morningray, An'lyen Rosefeather, and Chrisana Rilke went scouring the globe to find the Highlord, ultimately finding her in Feralas as she suffered from some internal bleeding, which, was quickly healed by her sister, Avirin Q. Reneigh. Though the Shade was defeated for now, it would soon return, as it manifested into the body of a new host. This time a farmer in the Hillsbrad Foothills where he would strike at the Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray, whom nearly died from the attacks, if not for the near severe over-exertion of the Highlords power, leaving her weakened for a time. There was a long grace period of peace, and all was well. All until the evil cackles and threats began to emanate through the minds of those involved yet again. Once again would the Shade return, and once again antagonize the Grand Cleric, stealing away her children. Luckily for the Grand Cleric, Calwen Kerringer so graciously offered herself in exchange for her children, being taken by the Shade, and one again, the search was on for one of Zaria's kin. The group of Allse Kerringer, Aeristani Vintel, Zaria R. Blackmoore, and her sister Avirin Q. Reneigh found Baroness Kerringer in a bunker in the Storm Peaks. Where a magi would break the bonds that kept her chained to a dark altar of blood and gore and, shadow magic. With Calwen's freedom came her own transition into a shade, her body marred and scarred as the transition was sudden and quick. The being of pure light, now nothing more than a being of shadow. It would take some time for Calwen to ever be willing to make the change back, with the stealing away to the Timeless Isle by Donovan Glypheye, and then, stealing the Highlord and Allse Kerringer to the same place. The idea was simple, fount power into one body, where the light energy could be properly spilled into the new shade, and replace it with light energy. Both Allse and Donovan would have Zaria be this fount of power, providing her with the mana pool she needed to properly push the shadows out of Calwen, and, in a brilliant display, the light she wielded turned silver for a time. Her hair also turned white from the overload of mana temporarily bleaching her features. And now, the Shade is still out there, biding its time before its next strike. Ousting of the Wolf With the Highlord a now prominent part of the City-State, and a significant force in making the Silver Hand Chapter of Alterac strong, it was time to aid the City-State in endeavors more related to Alteraci interests. Her and the Citrine Eagle making the fateful decision to aid Kormed Wolfheart in quelling the rebellion of Katelyn Wolfheart. The beginning was slow, starting with a duel between the wolf versus the champion of Katelyn. But this is merely where it had begun. The Kaiser chose to march on the Barony of Wolf's Maw. the stronghold of the rebels forces where he ordered the murder of all within the barony, women and children included, defending the order by claiming "Eggs produce spawn." And so it had begun, the Citrine Eagle refused the fight, and a duel between the Kaiser and the Champion ensued once more while the Citrine Eagle sought to protect those who were innocent within the town. Only to find those innocent already dead, their bodies marred and mangled. These events spurred the Kaiser to be tried for war crimes, which would be postponed as he had gone to Tanaan alongside the Citrine Eagle and his own forces, but that was not enough to excuse himself apparently. The day had came, the Imperial Diet. The Lawspeaker said the Kaiser was unfit to rule, and a republic would be formed. With little opposition the Assembly of Alterac was formed until the Kaiser had arrived late to the Diet, arguing that his position should be maintained. His requests denied and with a lack of reason, Kalliopi Lund had revealed the Kaiser had slain his former wife and his child, and, he did indeed confess to the crime. The Purging The Highlord did not cease to act upon this crime. With messages sent out far and wide, this was needed to be made known to the world, and preferably towards the Archbishop, and The Court of Uther. It would start with his Knighthood, which she personally deemed him unworthy of possessing for the order to murder a child. The first trial was set, Saturday, the first of August, 35 L.C. This is where the Highlords efforts would begin. The Court of Uther saw it her way, the man being deemed unfit to hold his Knighthood. Admittedly of course, this was a trying time for Zaria, this was very clearly not something she wanted to do, nearly abstaining her vote out of pity for Mister Wolfheart. The next part of her involvement in the ousting came in the trial against Toderick Stoneward, where it would be deemed if his actions against Mister Wolfheart would be deemed lawful or not. Nearly being forced onto the Grand Jury to judge the mans fate, she'd listen with open ears and objective thoughts along side Mother Bronwynn Branson and Geranelm Syla. This trial would dictate the fate of all other titles held by Kormed Wolfheart. The grand jury had decided, with all the information gathered that the actions of Toderick Stoneward were indeed lawful, and thus, the Wolfhearts titles were snuffed out in a flash. There has been no pleasure taken in this by the Highlord, but of course, one must do what is right. A Hero in an Eagle Guise The ousting in fruition, and the people of Alterac in peril, Highlord Blackmoore rallied what citizens remained within the borders of the City-State under the banners of the Citrine Eagle, which had become (once again) the occupying force of all government owned lands within Alterac. She looked like a hero to those who knew her well, it seemed as if (so far) no one would contest her, and that everyone would rally behind her for the ousting of the wolf, something her and Lord Stoneward both unknowingly worked hand-in-hand in accomplishing. Perhaps they'd realize this in time. It was time to depart for the Citrine Eagle, to break away from the Alteraci government. Some might contest this had little rhyme or reason, although, that was still to be debated. The Citrine Eagle was destined to be sovereign within the borders of Alterac, but with this move, once again, the Reformed Kingdom would become defunct. Would they rally behind the Highlord with this new Forsaken advance upon the mountain? Only time will tell... = The Flock = ---- Twins in Appearance, Sisters in Heart By birth and by blood, Avirin Q. Reneigh has been standing alongside her sister her entire life - mostly. Born together in Strahnbrad, this dynamic duo of twins were essentially two peas in a pod. Attached at the hip at the very least throughout their childhood. Through the adversity and tribulations of maturity, these two sought out the light at a young age, mostly at their parents request. Though, their efforts would clearly prove fruitful in the distant future. It was Avirin who was quite rambunctious as a child, taking Zaria along on marvelous adventures within the City of Stormwind, as well as the Elwynn Forest. Though poor Avirin would be downtrodden with the neglect of their parents, as they had pampered Zaria to become the heir to their wealth, as she was older - by about two minutes. Avirin however didn't seem to mind for the time, the pair had too much fun together in childhood, although, this would prove to be the spark that would spur on Avirin into some tragic future events. A lone gnome with green hair, one Avi would seek to tease and taunt, calling him a 'Moss Beard', Of course the old gnome did not take to kindly at the constant teasing and poking of the two sisters, taking great offense even, chasing them down in an attempts to bring them to justice with their father. The pair had ran off, but the gnome was on hot pursuit. Though Avirin, tricky and devious in her young age had pulled the twins into a small hole within the side of a hill, waiting for the gnome to get close enough. - It was when he passed their plan would be enacted, Avirin had pulled him into the cave by the ankle and sent them both running, the gnome falling far behind, and they escaped. The gnome of course would return to complain about Avirin, and this would be the proverbial straw that broke the camels back with their father. Avirin would be punished, forced to work and learn constantly, sucking the spirits out of her, and turning her into the devoted hard worker she had become. Though, she felt entitled, deserving of something great for all these efforts, consistently memorizing scripture and learning the various accepted faiths. Sadly however, their parents did not fully recognize her efforts, regaling Zaria as their star child, which she was far from. It would soon come to their fifteenth birthday, the pair at a disconnect due to the little time they were allowed to spend with each other, reminiscing on the days of old before bed, but even that had become rare. But thier fifteenth birthday would be the day Zaria would be rewarded for her efforts for the family - whatever they were. She'd receive the Blackmoore family armor, the set owned by her grandmother. Avirin had sought this out for herself however, but he received instead a blood garnet broach which they proclaimed had - special properties. Though, outraged, she would leave the house without a peep, fake her age, and join the ranks of a Knightly order whom situated themselves in Redridge. And then, for ten long years, the pair would not speak, nor see each other. At least to their knowledge. The Return Ten long years past, the sisters had drifted apart far too much, much to their regret and despair. Though, Avirin would so valiantly seek out her family once more at the age of twenty five, after a long career in the Grand Alliance military, a now decorated veteran. ]] Though her return was not welcome by all, but, Zaria however was pleased, and quite ecstatic tom see her sister yet again, never again did she need to despair over where her sister could be, because from the on, Avirin would be living in the confines of the Blackmoore Manor. Where, admittedly, Zaria would coddle her to no ends. The sisters once again would be comparable to peas in a pod, attached at the hip. They would see much together with Avirin's return. Most notably the fact that Zaria could finally open up to someone she trustsed, and hopefully Avirin could do so as well. They share a similar tale past this point, although, Avirin has found love with An'lyen Rosefeather after a small ordeal. And for now, they live their lives supporting each other to the very ends, hoping they don't lose hold of one another yet again. Knights of the Oven ]] A strikingly similar pair would take the Argent Crusade by storm during the war on the Lich King. But, neither of these two were actually even the same race. Lynnesta Val'kirn, a knight within the ranks of the Argent Crusade to aid against the Lich King, and aid in operations in the Argent Tournament would soon hit it off with Blackmoore, and, post mortem of Zaria's mother, Zaria would choose to confide the feelings of doubt and despair to Lynnesta. But of course, Lynnesta had started off as a simple customer at Zaria's bake stand, who sought to delve into the arts of baking. As os began training to become the first Knight of the Oven. Zaria was a cruel teach, reprimanding Lynnesta on her mistakes by making her eat the foods she truly ruined, be it burnt, or lacking enough flour. But Lynnesta thankfully was quick to catch on, and a wonderful distraction to Zaria's woes on her mother recently dying. Together, they had something they could share, the baking recipes of Blackmoore's mother, which they would both slowly grasp onto, adopt, and edit in their own special ways to make them their own. Though Zaria did never actually explain as to why she chose to distract herself with baking. But soon that would all be revealed when she had attempted to go home on a months leave and was swiftly declined. Falling into the arms of Lynnesta and explaining everything to her. How her mother had died, how she wanted to go home and say goodbye to her, the fact the box was the last item she had of her mothers. Which at the time may have been a tad too much for Lynnesta, but she handled the grieving Knight well, and, they could finally connect. The joy of connecting with Lynnesta would thankfully be long realized, as they had both been shipped away from the tournament grounds together. Assigned to camp outside of Icecrown Citadel, along with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and other Argent Crusaders. The two had decided to be tricksy and devious while camped out before the Citadel, their shared love of coffee spurring an idea. One where they would lace their coffee with a certain sedative and offer it to the other men and women at the encampment. This went off without a hitch, and for two days, the men and women promptly found themselves tucked in corners, just trying to 'Hold it in', as they had proclaimed. Soon of course the war in Northrend would end with the death of the Lich King, and they would both go their separate ways, for a brief period during the Sundering, of course. But, as the Alliance had sailed headlong into Pandaria, the pair would soon come across each other again in the snowy mountains of Kun-Lai. Where they would help each other trudge through the mountain passes, come across a local troll threat, one with they would never dwell on again, and, finally were able to taste Kafa for the first time. And once again, the pair parted ways to invest into personal endeavors - that is, until Zaria returned to action within Alterac, an ally of the division of the Silver Covenant Lynnesta served, the Highguard. It was through this means the two could once again reconnect. But sadly, the time for merriment would be short lived as Lynnesta was soon kidnapped by some big bad baddies who were bad and evil and stuff. Zaria, putting Lynnesta's life before principal forked over a ransom to save Lynnesta for the time being, and now, the hunt is on for the would-be kidnapper. (See Highguard: September 28th Wanted Posters) The Kerringer's Kin What is family? To Zaria, family breaks past the bonds of blood, and sines true in those she holds dear. The Kerringer's, A simple house by display, and the ruling house of the House of Duskwhisper. All seemed normal the day Zaria had met Allse Kerringer. Pleasantries were exchanged and they went about their business, Blackmoore vehemently supporting his running and upkeep of the Lone Wolf Inn. within the confines of Strahnbrad. However, all was not what it seemed to be. A simple first meeting quickly tumbled into a loyal friendship, the first one since Blackmoore's shaken welcome into the City-State. It would be through their work together that the Kerringer family could survive and prosper. Through this bond of friendship, Zaria was privileged to meet Allse's daughter, Whisper Kerringer, though, she would reveal to her that Whisper was not her real name, but an alias. The girls hit it off, Whisper finally having someone she can related to away from her family, feeling comfortable enough to reveal to Zaria that Whisper was involved with another woman, and was nervous that her parents would denounce the relationship. Work in progress''! This excerpt will be about Allse Kerringer, Calwen Duskwhisper, and their family!)'' A Sister with Knife Ears in casual pose Art by Neriyah ]] Zaria, in her time serving under Alterac had come across many interesting characters. From the richest of nobles, the the most crass (although endearing) of corsairs. This one would be the latter. An'lyen Rosefeather, Captain of the Iron Wolf, and a mercenary of the Blackbird Company had found way to Strahnbrad along with the mercenary company that had harbored her to warn the Alteraci of the looming threat of what is now understood to be the Argus Wake. Though this brought about some issue, and a contracting of the Blackbird Company, there was one among them not so prim and proper for this gathering. An'lyen, a half elf of Kul Tiras blood so kindly had tossed a tauren horn onto the dinner table as the representatives were eating, much to the distaste of everyone; aside from Zaria, who found the mannerisms quite endearing. It was the start of a fast friendship, one which would long last. Through thick and thin the pair has stuck by each other, as Zaria and An'lyen were tasked with the long, uphill battle of finding An'lyen a lover. Of course, through multiple efforts, some heartbreak on the side of the half elf, and a wolf pup, An'lyen had finally found love with Zaria's twin sister, Avirin Q. Reneigh. Through their happy bond they have remained a pair for months. And through this ordeal of the long term friends, they each had chosen is was best they become family, a bond in blood. Each slitting open their hand and sharing and mixing their blood together, forever to be renowned as sister. The Lord of House Felclar With the impending war between the Duchy of Gavenstead, and the City-State, there were those within their midst who sought not to make war, but create peace for a better tomorrow. Lord Sindorel Felclar, the Lord of the House of Felclar, and the owner of the Manse de Felclar. A protectorate of Gavenstead, and a most powerful on at that. Together, these two would take on all they could to help create peace between the two competing factions. Their work with one another questioned by most, and near kept secret from the factions. Although, this nearly seemed hopeless, as both the Duke of Alterac, as well as Gavenstead were stubborn, and staunchly refused to work with one another. Though pride and nationalism took them both long enough for Gavenstead to fall to a massive wave of scourge (for some reason). It was with this that, a sad peace could be maintained, as the factions of Gavenstead were warring with one another, and it was by the blessings of Lord Felclar that Gavenstead was purged and purified. Though, there were looming threats in the Lords own holdings. A long lasting curse upon his family members, long trapped within another realm of vile creatures and dark intent; and they were coming to take over the world. This again brought the Lord to plea for the aid of various sects, but his pleas sadly had gone unheard. And his lands were doomed to be sacked by these mysterious and mythical creatures. Many had fallen, sadly. And the aid from Zaria would hopefully not go unaccepted. Zaria, in an attempts to protect and save the legacy of the people of the Manse, offered the Lord the chance to move his people from the coast of the Swamp of Sorrows, into the walls of Blackmoore, where they would be protected should his house, and his lands fall. The offer was taken, and numerous individuals sought refuge within the walls of the County of Blackmoore. And it was with this Sindorel had gone missing. Though, he had recently returned with a strange aura about him, much more impure, much more sinister. (No interpretation of the story could do it justice; credits to Sindorel for his superb writing! Also, work in progress!) The Highlord, and the Scribe ]] With the Citrine Eagle a mere fledgling order as Zaria Blackmoore had taken up the charge of Highlord, it was apparent the new chapter needed the proper assets to make it what it had soon later become. Along came Yoes Andra, a woman clad in priestly robes with a book in hand. Zaria at the time had taken it upon herself to approach the woman with the inquiry of her work, and she had proclaimed she had lost touch with the Light some time ago. Here was her chance for redemption, but of course not in some profound way. Zaria had offered the woman a chance to rekindle her faith, and a place to house the 37 orphans under her stead. Yoes agreed, and quickly hit it off with the other members of the Chapter. A simple woman with a book in one hand, and a wine glass in the other. Though their friendship didn't spark immediately, as Zaria had come to the assumption she was invading the Matrons space at the time, it would now seem that presumption was silly at best. It would also be noted at the time Yoes was afflicted with a bad knee, and needed a cane to walk most everywhere. Zaria had taken note of the woman's love of books, and offered her the position of transcriber to the order, to notate Low Court and other significant events. As well as write documents. It would truly be a long while before these two truly sparked, a relationship almost nearly pure business, or once again, so Zaria thought. She offered the woman home and hearth, which was accepted, and had at best coddled Yoes unwittingly, but as to why - well no one could really tell. It would soon be found - the level of trust the Highlord sought with most of her Eagles, though this connection would prove to be much different than the rest. Secrets were revealed, and tears were shed between the pair as they stood by each other through most everything, aside from Zaria unfortunatley being absent from them multiple times Yoes was pushed down the stairs of the Cathedral. The pair found love and - all that mushy gooshy stuff that it came with, Yoes soon giving into Blackmoore's pleas to seek out training as a paladin, and with such, Yoes had accepted the charge, replacing her robes with plate, and becoming squired under Kavid "Slick" McTash. Zaria continues to support Yoes' efforts, and the chastity stuff. Bonds Forged by Trust and Flame (Coming soon! This excerpt will be about Halyhk Stanbridge!) A Truth Revealed; A Veil Dissipated ]] In a world of mistrust and conflict between the light faring folk, there was but one to break away from the shadows of blind zealotry and misguided hatreds. The one who is and always will be strong of will, and (partially) sound of mind. An Alchemist, or a 'Grand Apothecary', thrown out by the Army of the Truthful for creating something equivalent to the plague. So sinister, so devious. Yet, it was hard to tell at a glance. Sweet as can be and - frankly a dorky looking girl. Leah Beaumont appears from the nothingness and turns herself in to the mercy of the Church of the Holy Light. She was not set to die of course, they needed her for information, using her penance to their advantage - almost. She would be held in the Cathedral of Light, and Highlord Blackmoore would never know a bit about her - if not for the letter. A letter sent asking for confession from a woman she had not even beheld in her life. But, Highlord Blackmoore was a welcoming one, allowing her to confess to her Leah's secrets, some of which she still does not know. She learned of the Blight Leah had created and how it killed hundreds, she learned of the time spent in the Army of the Truthful, and the punishment she had received. She had entered Zaria's home seeking to repent, yet the confession would go unfinished. Still it proceeds - in its own special way. But the pair, they trusted each other. Leah became keen to the Highlords kindness rather quickly, keeping Leah close for her own well being. She wished the best for the woman, and by the approbation of Alonsus Secundus, Leah was allowed to stay with Highlord Blackmoore within the confines of Blackmoore Manor, as Zaria's protégé of sorts. Though, it is only a question of what more lies in store for the pair. Both simply clicking, slowly tearing away their fake persona's and revealing themselves, the emotional, teary-eyed selves they seem to be. Highlord Blackmoore has also offered Leah a province within the County of Blackmoore, preening her for greatness. The great person Zaria knows she already is. Why not make her even better? Love, and all the Mushy Stuff In between It was about time Zaria found a love. With only a pair of past relationships, the Highlord was rather unwitting when delving into looking for a relationship. There were people interested but she didn't quite notice, it was something that would need to be laid out for her. It began with Jonathan Thannizter, a member of the Todkopf of Alterac. He displayed great interest in the Highlord during the campaign on the ruined Gavenstead. Though, quite literally on the same day, she met the woman that would soon become hers. Chrisana Rilke, a Shadow Chaplain of The First Regiment at the time. Though, Zaria didn't quite know the woman had a crush on her, she still didn't quite get that. And, once again, both Lord Thannizter and Chrisana had both managed to confess their love on the same exact day. What a great start for Zaria. Though she'd tell them each to prove this was not a love of her body, but of herself, only one would succeed. And of course, that would be Chrisana. Perhaps no the lack of sex for this woman would be alleviated, likely not. But this is merely where the stresses of multiple loves would begin. Another one would enter the arena by the name of Losaine Morningray. While their first meeting was not one that was very pleasant, with the Highlord almost being punched in front of the cathedral, she chose to stick by the grieving Quel'dorei, and with that, a deep connection was formed between the pair, an understanding she thought she'd never have. And thus once again a decision had to be made, though this time she would not blatantly announce it until a night at Dandred's Fold. Both proving dedicated to the Highlord, but, she was conflicted. This would be one of the biggest decisions of her life. And with it, she'd pick the one who stuck through thick and thin with her. The one who she could sit back and relax with when she wanted, and have absolutely wonderful cuddle sessions with, Chrisana Rilke. It has been a happy journey for the pair as of now, and with it, Zaria has proposed to Chrisana, and a wedding day has yet to be set for the pair. Though, Highlord Blackmoore is quite excited to have three new adopted children. And then that changed. With a few disagreements between the couple - something just didn't mesh. They've mutually gone their separate ways. Although, as of recent events. A new companions has sprung on the Highlord. The Scribe of her Order; Yoes Andra had connected with the Highlord in a way not even she can explain. With great devotion, Yoes has stood by Zaria since the earliest inception of the Citrine Eagle, and has recently become a squire to a Sir Kavid McTash. So, only time will tell where this pairing will go. =Offices = ---- = Religious Views = ---- Blackmoore was raised by a predominantly light-faring family. While her mother and father vehemently pushed virtue and scripture on her. However, after leaving home to fight alongside the Argent Crusade, she would adopt a much more relaxed faith of the light. Still promoting virtue and the good values instilled by the teachings of the Church of the Holy Light. Although, this faith would forever be unfaltering. Blackmoore also has a tendency to be religiously tolerant, be it respect towards Titan worshippers, members of the Cult of Belore, or otherwise, Zaria Blackmoore promotes the expression of free faith, even within her chapter of the Silver Hand. However, it is stated Zaria is fundamentally opposed to the promotion and practice of Necromancy. Morally, and in practice, she believes it to be unjust, including, but not exclusive to the plight of the Forsaken. = Titles and Styles = ---- The official style of the Highlord in common is Highlord Zaria Blckmoore. The official style as nobility is Her Grace, Duchess Zaria Blackmoore. Her full title, rarely used is: * Her Grace, Highlord Zaria Blackmoore the Lighthearted, Mayor of Strahnbrad, Duchess of Astordale, Countess of Blackmoore, and Knight of the Silver Hand. It is debated that the female style of Highlord would be 'Highlady', though this is up for debate, as there are few female Highlords to date. It is accepted when referring to a Highlord to refer to them as 'Knight', 'Dame', or 'Sir'. Titles · Highlord of the Citrine Eagle · Duchess of Astordale · Countess of Blackmoore · Mayor of Strahnbrad · Knight of the Silver Hand · Knight of the Kingdom of Alterac · Knight of the Iron Hills · Chief Operating Officer of Trade District Bank · The Lighthearted · Lady of the Citrine Isle · Firesworn Knight · = Companions, and Items of Note = ---- Chester the Alterac Brew Pup Chester is the newest and most faithful companion to Highlord Blackmoore, and is the test bed to one of her newest projects to provide the Grand Alliance with appropriate and convenient forms of relaying messages through a relatively secure field. Chester himself is merely a young pup, though an aspiring rescue dog who excels in rescue work, tracking, message delivery, light lifting, and maximum adorability. This faithful companion has so far succeeded in delivering messages to various high ranking individuals with a proposal of the adopt a pup program that is soon to be funded by the Alterac Chapter, and Chester is the current figurehead of the noble cause. With his slobbery mouth and big puppy eyes, the project already appears to be promising. Rosa the Vicious War Steed Rosa is Zaria's oldest a longest lasting mount. Throughout her ages, this war steed has held strong against the evils they faced together, all starting at the Argent Tournament, where she functioned as Zaria's jousting mount. Soon however, she was reequipped and re purposed, a new, sleek armor design was clad on the horses form, and now she may function as a graceful yet deadly steed built for war campaigns. The commanding presence of the war steed invokes a strange sense of fear from time to time, its eyes maske away over black mesh. Its form clad in armor which would dictate vehement Alliance nationalism. Although, the horn protruding from the front of the steeds head, in place of its mane, is stained with blood of battles of old. The Blackmoore Baking Box™ Always held in Zaria's pack, the Blackmoore Baking Box has become a standard of the House of Blackmoore, at least on Zaria's behalf. As the name entails, the box is used to store the various confections the Highlord seeks to distribute to the masses to sate the hunger for confections dribbling with sugar and chocolate. Rune Etched Portal Stone A flamboyant and flashy, pretty pink portal stone to pair with the Zaria's love for pink, which has long since waned. Normally used in a pinch when someone needs to be quickly teleported away from the fray, and will always send the user, normally Zaria, to the doorstep of Blackmoore Manor. The stone is labeled on one side: Courtesy of Donovan Glypheye Inc. All damages cause by this portal stone as the weilders responsibility, and Glypheye Inc. is no longer responsible for harm brought about by said portal stone after distribution. = Appearances = ---- * The Third War * The Nexus War * The Argent Tournament * The Shattering * Restoration of the Western Plaguelands * Assault on the Destroyer * The Seven Days War - 624 K.C. * Siege of Orgrimmar * Unrest in Alterac - 625 K.C. * March on Gavenstead - 625 K.C. * Coronation of Kormed Wolfheart - 625 K.C. * Alonsus-Stromheart Confrontation - 625 K.C. * The Silver Hand Schism - 625 K.C. * Invasion of Tanaan - 625 K.C. * Tournament of Ages - 625 K.C. * Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart - 625 K.C. * Dissolution of the Assembly of Alterac - 625 K..C. * The Ivory March - 625 K.C. = Fun Facts = ---- * Highlord Blackmoore was born with Scoliosis, which is one of the reasons she can almost always be seen in a plate chest-piece, each one being handmade to properly align her spine. * Zaria had never actually formally met Kormed Wolfheart until a week of being apart of the City-State of Alterac, though they had interactions prior, he never knew her name for a long time. * Zaria is likely one of the most indecisive paladins one might meet. Though, this could be attributed to her kind-hearted nature, and desire to create unity, or be a bridge to two opposing parties. * Highlord Blackmoore owns a vast collection of silly and ridiculous hats. When asked for where she got them, she simply states "Someone just put it on my head and said 'This fits you' and walked away!" * While Zaria tends to be a rather happy person, it is hard to take her seriously when she is angry, as her voice is rather squeaky and childish. * Her #1 Highlord Mug is potentially the next Pillar of Faith. It magically appears at the writer's whim, and holds enough coffee for an entire conversation, or runs out when convenient to the writer. It also exists as a real life, physical object! (The #1 Highlord Mug) * There were three previous draftings of Highlord Blackmoore, in all of them, she was originally Gilnean, but the idea was scrapped at the near impossibility of the native Gilnean paladin. * There were no plans for Zaria to have a twin. Avirin was actually just a happy coincidence. * The Citrine Eagle joined The Court of Uther the very week of Alonsus-Stromheart Confrontation. = Gallery = ---- ZariaArt3.png|Art by Neiyrah Zaria-0.png|Art by Sunnir Forgeheart ZariaArt2.jpg|Art by Neiyrah COFFEECUP.jpg Zaria-1.png Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Paladins Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alterac Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Knights Category:Highlords Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Human